The invention relates to a three-dimensional television picture display system comprising a picture pick-up device and a picture display device having a picture display screen and scanning means for performing, in scanning periods, and with blanking periods a periodic scanning operation of the screen at line and field frequency for generating on the screen a picture corresponding to the original scene recorded with the pick-up device, information which is intended for the right and for the left eye, respectively, of an observer being present in this picture in first and second images, respectively, the images being shifted in the direction of line scan, which, for an entire, image information-separated observation with two eyes results in a three-dimensional picture, and to a picture pick-up device and a picture display device suitable therefor.
Three-dimensional television picture display systems are described in an article in the periodical "Journal of the SMPTE", July 1971, pages 539 to 544, inclusive. The article describes several possible implementations, use being made or not being made of, for example, spectacles having special lenses or of lenticular strips provided on the screen into the direction of field scan. Apart from the construction, it holds for every possibility that two independent images must be seen individually by the eye for which it is intended and not by the other eye. In addition, the depth range and the depth resolution in the picture to be observed are of importance. The article mentions several criteria for display systems which must be satisfied to prevent eye strain resulting in headaches, irritation and discomfort for the observer.
In practice it has appeared that a negative criticism by the observer of three-dimensional television pictures particularly occurred after observation for a longer period of time. This is caused by the effort of the observer to form a three-dimensional sensation from the displayed two-dimensional television picture. It has appeared that particularly conflicting depth information results in a negative criticism.